


Recovery

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Sweet Alice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

** Recovery **

At first she thought she could do it for him, for Handsome Hutch. But even the thought of his smile wasn't stronger than the blessed emptiness that came from the pills and the bottles. In the end, every try crashed, dumping her right back where she'd been before. Except each time she was a little bit deeper down, until finally there wasn't any more "deeper down" to go.

Then there was nothing but darkness. Until one day she saw light.

Now she does it for herself, one day, one step, at a time.

"Hi, my name's Alice and I'm an..."


End file.
